


Do we dare breathe?

by PandaFlower



Series: Amateur Poet Hour [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Admittedly Amateur Attempt, Old work, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/pseuds/PandaFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a single inhale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do we dare breathe?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work of mine. Please be kind.

Clocks stop when hearts beat in unison

A numbing tempo plays against the rib cage

When the oxymoron becomes your life, just breathe

Worlds in motion beneath sleepless eyes

The air is still where the pedestrian waits

When the cancer hits ground zero, just breathe

You are standing in the rain full of hope

A single idea pierces the silence and is gone

When glass is all you feel at your fingertips, just breathe

A quiet moment is soothed even when you're not

The quotidian is strange and familiar to you

When still nights become restless, just breathe

It start with a single inhale...


End file.
